Mermaid Melody Pink Heart
by Priestess Yuki-hime-sama
Summary: What if Lucia wasn't the only princess of the North Pacific? What if she had a twin sister? This is the story of Mermaid Melody with Lucia and her twin sister. Let's see where the journey takes us.


**Ok, the beginning of this has a little bit of a creation story in it. I am Christian so yeah. **

**I don't have Aqua Regina as a goddess, but as the Empress of all of the merpeople in the universe. Also, I have mermen in this world. **

**It honestly didn't make sense to me how they reproduced without having guys so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**

* * *

><p>In the beginning, there was God. God created the earth, and God created the realms <strong>(AN: Realms are planets)**. The realms and the Earth are in different dimensions **(A/N: I'm using dimensions as areas of space NOT like parallel universes and stuff like that)**. (Here is how it works. Let's say you have three realms in a certain dimension, area of space. These realms either have the same species on them or they associate with each other. Now a couple of light years away from these realms are two more realms. These two sets of realms are in different dimension; again I'm using this term as a reference to area of space.) Then God made the oceans, and the rivers, and all the landmarks. He made light and darkness and separated them with suns and moons. Then he created man and magical beings.

In the beginning when the realms were created and the magical creatures were created, the realms were in chaos and anarchy. There was war over who would rule. One day, a family in every realm (or species if an entire species has 2 or more realms) stopped the fighting and took over the government and becoming the new monarchs, and no one rejected. This began a new era of peace and prosperity. The royal families of these magical beings had special powers. Now, every magical being is able to speak every human language dead and alive fluently and usually converse in human languages, but they also had an ancient language, which are very must lost to everyone but the royal families. The royal families also had the ability to create their own spells. With this ability and the ability to speak the ancient language, they could create powerful magic more powerful than any of their people could create.

The rulers of a species have general titles such as King, Queen, Emperor, and Empress, but they also have very specific titles that represent a certain species as well. For example, the king of the merpeople's title is Hydro, and the queen of the merpeople's title is Aqua (ex. Aqua Regina).

The realms are also divided into regions ruled by a Princess or a Prince (son and daughter titles are Lord and Lady).

In the magical world, referring to all of the magical realms, the right of succession to the throne is a little different. Every Empress and Emperor of a species have to have two or more children even if they don't want to. If they don't want to, it usually ends up being twins. These children will grow up together and learn the same things while developing different personalities and morals. When every child has reached or passed the coming of age point, the people will vote on which one of the children to take over the kingdom. This happens in the regions as well. The only ones that don't do this are merpeople and the clans because merpeople can only have one female heir, and the clans can only have one male heir.

Magical beings age very much differently from humans. They grow and mature at the same rate humans do until the ages of 13-21. During these ages these beings bodies don't grow anymore and they don't age until the reach half of their lifespan, which could be hundreds to millions of years depending on the species and the individual person. Now, the brain keeps growing and maturing during this time and the muscles are usually finished growing. They will not start detraining until the middle of their lifespan. 50% of the time girls stop growing and aging between the ages of 13-16 and the other 50% stop growing and aging at 17. 50% of boys stop growing and aging at the ages of 18-21. The other 50% stops at 17.

A couple million years after the creation of the universe, a group called the Black Dawn came to earth. This group was made very powerful magical beings from every species. This group despised humans. They believed they were boring, plain, and useless. They went to Earth one day on a mission, to wipe out the human race. Since humans already knew about magical creatures and associated with the ones on their planet, the Black Dawn decided to erase their memories first; so they could see the ever more panicked looks of the humans.

The Royal Council (like the United Nations but made up of every Emperor and Empress of the species) (was established during the first couple hundred years) just got new of what was happening and decided to come to Earth to defeat the Black Dawn. The Royal Council got there in time to save the human race, but they couldn't give them back their memories. That spell was irreversible.

The Royal Council decided to drop all contact with the humans from here on out, but they would not leave Earth. Magical beings are on Earth because they keep the balance of nature there. So, the Royal Council decide to do a spell, an ancient magic spell, that will turn any magical being into there base element (ex. Foam for merpeople). They also did another ancient spell which will keep the half-bloods (half human half magical being) from being fertile except for the vampires **(A/N: I see my world of vampire through Vampire Knight in the way of blood purity and how it affects the species. You see a half merperson half human would either have the tail or could breathe under water)**. This would cause all the half bloods to die out. They also created a law, that if a human saw one of them revealed, but he/she did not see them in there human form, they would be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law because this is considered treason. (Ex. If a mermaid spent the day with a human or talked to one in her mer form.)

* * *

><p>In the dimension, area of space, L'Eau Tidal (l'eau is water in French) the sits four realms. One realm holds the Merpeople Empire. Another realm holds the siren empire. Another realm holds the Selkie Empire, and another realm holds the clan empire. These are all the realms, which hold magical beings with a strong affinity for water. All of these beings can breath underwater. Their realms have island scattered across the surface of the oceans.<p>

Selkies are people of the water who are able to change between their seal form and their human form. They are all very beautiful, and they only have brown or black hair. They have the ability to control and make storms such as seaquakes and hurricanes.

The clans are people of the water who only remain in human form, but they can breath underwater and have powers of light and darkness. (Ex. Panthalassa Clan that Kaito is in).

Now, it is long said that the sirens and the merpeople have a common ancestor, which they do. In their bible (the sirens and the mermaids) there is a story about a merwoman. She had two daughters. One was a siren and one was a mermaid. The difference between a mermaid and a siren is this. A mermaid has the ability to use the water as a healing tool **(A/N: Like how water benders heal people in Avatar the last Air bender and The Legend of Korra)**, they can make the water into a weapon **(A/N: Like how Aquaman did it in Young Justice)**, they can freeze and boil the water **(A/N: Like in H2O just add water)**, and there voices can heal and hurt people. Sirens can't do any of those things, and there voice only hurts people, their tails have markings and patterns on them, and there hair has unnaturally colored highlights and lowlights in there hair (like purple and blue). Also merpeople (mermaids and mermen) only have female heirs in their royal families and the people who rule the regions (or oceans in this case). Mermaids are divided into oceans/ regions that have a specific tail color for a certain ocean.

In the mermaid's separate oceans'; there is a huge pearl in the castle. When the princess dies without leaving an heir, the pearl will make a new heir. The pearl has the DNA of every princess (rulers of the individual oceans) in that pearl. This does not exist for the Empress of the entire species. Mermaid princess also have smaller pearls that they wear in a shell necklace that they can use to change into their idol form, which can make their voice more powerful and deadly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>:

One day in the kingdom of the North Pacific, the princess was having a baby. When the child came, they found out they actually had twins. One of the children, Meribella Blossom NorthPacificia (Luchia is her human name-uses as a disguise) had a traditional pink tail, but lacked the pink hair and eyes that the heir of the North Pacific was suppose to have. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other child, Rosalinda Lumina NorthPacifica (people call her Rosaluna a lot) had the North Pacific royal birthmark of a pink crescent moon and traditional pink hair, pink eyes, and pink tail, but there was something different about it as well. Her hair, eyes, and tail changed from the lightest pink, which is almost white, to the darkest pink. This change could happen in one day or in any amount of time the Lady wishes. The Princess and Prince were overjoyed with the two girls, but they were also concerned why they gave birth to two daughters, and one didn't even have the features of the heir. They contacted Aqua Regina and Hydro Brandon, the Empress and Emperor of the merpeople, and asked what to do. They King and Queen didn't know; so, they just said to keep a close eye on them, and to do the same succession voting as the other species do.

The Prince and Princess raised two beautiful daughters and everyone thinks so. Rosalinda was very smart and wise. She played multiple instruments, could sew, cook, dance (mermaid version of ballet and modern), sing, and write. She published many works of great literature and great young adult fiction. She was wanted all over the oceans for her singing and performing talent. She loved the learn new things and was thrilled with the thought of it. She founded many non-profit organizations for hunger, the environment, and others. She was an amazing diplomat and incredible person. She was truly a genius **(A/N: In my world, magical creatures have way really high above average intelligence over the humans, so Rosalinda is considered a genius above the already high and supreme magical being intelligence)**. She excelled in her magic training and in her ability to manipulate, freeze, and boil water. She even knew three kinds of mer martial arts.

Meribella (Luchia) is very social. She is the only one of the two to have friends. She always goes to parties and sometimes she skips her lessons. She is even regarded with human intelligence, which is an insult to her kind. She is really able to relate to the people. It's not that Rosalinda can't, but it's the fact that Meribella is a social butterfly.

Many people of Parliament and of the judicial and executive (only the cabinet) don't see Meribella as the heir of the North Pacific, and they only show her respect when her parents and sister are around. But the people already see Meribella as the new Princess of the North Pacifica that they don't even regard, respect, or even notice Rosalinda. At this rate, it is anyone's guess who the crown heir will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I would love to have some criticism on this, but no flames! Also, I hope you don't think that I hate Luchia or anything. I love Luchia.<strong>

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon since I already know what I'm going to write anyway.**


End file.
